1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of airborne descent control devices such as parachutes and other gliding wing constructions which are attached to payloads therebeneath such as capsules used for return of individuals or equipment from space travel. Such parachute devices normally need to be reefed in order to restrict or at least control the inflation of the canopy thereof in order to assure a gradual properly formed movement of the canopy from the fully collapsed position within the parachute pack prior to deployment to the fully inflated position. Often multiple stages of such reefing are utilized in order to assure that the canopy gradually moves from the closed position to the fully inflated position to avoid excessive loads or the exposure thereof to improper inflation forces which might damage or otherwise inhibit the full canopy inflation.
Most parachute reefing is accomplished with a continuous line that is installed in the parachute skirt or mouth or lower surface and then is cut at a discrete time which is predetermined on the basis of load limitations and other aerodynamic considerations. Often mechanically actuated pyrotechnic reefing cutters are used for cutting this line. Normally these cutters are present with a specific time delay and cannot be adjusted for different conditions after installation or packing.
It should be appreciated that parachute reefing can occur in several multiple stages from one or two stages to as many as five stages or more. Reefing is used primarily for controlling the forces of canopy inflation. If a reefing line fails or if a reefing cutter operates prematurely, the canopy inflation can exceed design force levels. If a reefing line is not completely severed or if a cutter fails to operate, the canopy will not reach full inflation and excessive descent rates and/or ground impacts can result. Redundant cutters and cutter activation signals herein are intended to provide back-up operation to this critical function. Also included within the present invention is an inhibiting feature to prevent disreefing beyond certain conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some parachutes which are used for controlling airborne descent of payloads include electrically actuated pyrotechnic reefing cutters which allow an electrical signal to provide flexibility and optimum performance. However, because the reefing cutters must be installed on the parachute skirt for proper inflation control, these electrical cables can become excessively heavy and risky to the reliability of operation of the parachute due to the length and necessary slack of the fairly heavy electrical cable. The present invention provides a unique means for controlling the disengagement of the reefing in one or multiple stages of such a parachute canopy. Parameters monitored by sensors on the payload are used to trigger the reefing disengagement mechanism located at the parachute skirt without requiring any such electrical cables. Some patents have been granted on remotely positioned control devices for parachutes all of which are significantly different from the present invention such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,979 patented Sep. 23, 1947 to A. J. Sorensen and assigned to The Union Switch & Signal Company on a “Communication And Control System For Airplanes”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,844 patented Dec. 13, 1949 to E. M. Sorensen on a “Radio Remote-Control Aircraft System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,234 patented Feb. 16, 1960 to F. A. Wodal et at and assigned to Earle W. Wallick and Temple N. Joyce on an “Aircraft Remote Proportional Control Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,316 patented Dec. 27, 1960 to N. E. Ward et al and assigned to the United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Navy on a “Missile”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,976 patented Sep. 1, 1964 to M. J. Houdou on a “Parachute”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,223 patented Jul. 6, 1965 to S. Davis on a “Parachute Release Control”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,368 patented Sep. 7, 1965 to W. L. Effinger, Jr. et al and assigned to The A.C. Gilbert Company on a “Self-Powered Model Paraglider”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,779 patented May 13, 1969 to F. M. Rogallo et al and assigned to the United States of America as represented by the Administrator of National Aeronautics and Space Administration; on “Aeroflexible Structures”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,201 patented Nov. 18, 1975 to W. R. Battles on a “Pilotless Glider Construction”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,722 patented Nov. 27, 1979 to M. W. Higgins on a “Control System For Ram Air Gliding Parachute”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,221 patented Dec. 25, 1979 to D. E. Harris on a “Self Propelled Kite”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,366 patented Apr. 3, 1984 to A. A. Keeler et al and assigned to Commonwealth of Australia on a “Parachute Control Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,443 patented Jul. 22, 1986 to A. W. Jones on a “Free Flyable Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,274 patented Sep. 12, 1989 to J. A. Fisher and assigned to United Technologies Corporation on a “Passive Control Assembly For Gliding Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,630 patented Jun. 19, 1990 to S. L. Snyder on a “Powered Airfoil Canopy Aircraft”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,071 patented to C. M. Summers on Aug. 14, 1990 on a “Deployment System For Parachute”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,563 patented Sep. 11, 1990 to C. K. Lee et al and assigned to the United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Army on an “Apparatus And Method For Controlled Simultaneous Opening Of Clustered Parachutes”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,305 patented Jan. 14, 1992 to F. B. Stencel on a “Low-Altitude Retro-Rocket Load Landing System With Wind Drift Counteraction”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,100 patented to S. s L. Synder on Nov. 3, 1992 on an “Airfoil Canopy Aircraft”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,153 patented Apr. 15, 1997 to H. M. Ginsberg on a “Light Aircraft With Inflatable Parachute Wing Propelled By A Ducted Propeller”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,788 patented Oct. 21, 1997 to W. Hetzer et al and assigned to Daimler-Benz Aerospace AG on a “Steering Device For A Glider”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,056 patented Mar. 28, 2000 to J. P Chopard and assigned to Delegation Generale pour I'Armement on an “Air Carrier Steerage Control Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,202 patented Sep. 25, 2001 to R. Woodall et al and assigned to The United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Navy on a “Precision, Airborne Deployed, GPS Guided Standoff Torpedo”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,021 patented Nov. 27, 2001 to J. A. Fisher et al and assigned to Advanced Systems Technology, Inc. on a “Deployable Wing With Propulsion For Range Extension”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,244 patented Jan. 29, 2002 to H. Yoneda et al and assigned to Fuji Jukogyo Kabushiki Kaisha on an “Automatic Guidance System For Flight Vehicle Having Parafoil And Navigation Guidance Apparatus For The System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,251 patented Apr. 2, 2002 to J. H. Him on an “Airwing Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,019 patented Jul. 9, 2002 to D. P. Hilliard et al and assigned to The United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Navy on a “Precision Parachute Recovery System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,119 patented to B. K. Lapointe on Jan. 7, 2003 on a “Parachute Toy”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,793 patented Jan. 14, 2003 to H. J. Schwarzler and assigned to EADS Deutschland GmbH on an “Actuation System And Method For A Load-Bearing Paraglider”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,762 patented Jul. 1, 2003 to H. B. Rooney and assigned to FXC Corporation on an “Automatic Guidance Unit For Aerial Delivery Unit”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,968 patented Sep. 23, 2003 to D. S. Clair et al and assigned to Edward Strong on a “Guided Airborne Vehicle, Cargo And Personnel Delivery System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,084 patented Jan. 13, 2004 to J. Asseline et al and assigned to Institut de Recherche pour le Developpement on a “Small-Sized Radio-Controlled Flying Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,222 patented to K. T. Nock et al on Dec. 14, 2004 and assigned to Global Aerospace Corporation on a “Balloon Device For Lowering Space Object Orbits”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,948 patented Jan. 25, 2005 to P. J. Thomas and assigned to Paul J. Thomas on an “Adaptable Kite/Airfoil”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,690 patented Apr. 12, 2005 to A. J. Bragg on a “Combination Powered Parachute And Motorcycle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,942 patented May 10, 2005 to D. Preston and assigned to Atair Aerospace, Inc. on a “Steerable Parachute Control System And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,404 patented Aug. 2, 2005 to D. D. Liu et al and assigned to ZONA Technology, Inc. on an “Apparatus And Methods For Variable Sweep Body Conformal Wring With Application To Projectiles, Missiles, And Unmanned Air Vehicles”; and United States Patent Publication No. US 2003/0164426 A1 to D. St. Clair et al on a “Guided Airborne Vehicle, Cargo And Personnel Delivery System”.